A suspension system as indicated above is amongst others known from DE10111551. The known suspension system comprises amongst others a unidirectionally driven pump unit, a set of pressure limiting valves and a double, electrically actuatable direction valve, connected with the piston-cylinder units.
Disadvantageous is that in practice the known system is rather complex and thus expensive and not extremely reliable.